I Hate Everything About You
by Mafferove
Summary: He loved everything about her but, she hated everything about him.


I Hate Everything about You

The girl cleaned, with her thumb, the blood that was going down her busted lip. "You hit like a girl" The girl smirked as the teenage boy whimpered in fear. "Now, pick on that boy again. And I will come back for you" the girl said as she shove her hands in her black leather coat, and took out a pack of cigarettes. She lighted one and puffs the smoke in the face of the cowering boy. "Understood?"

"Yes" The boy stood up and ran as fast as he could.

"Thank you, desu" The boy with blue hair said to the girl.

"You`re still here?" The girl said turning around to see the boy, she bend down and pick up her tennis gear.

"You play tennis, desu?" The boy asked to the girl, who in returned raised an eyebrow, she just nodded and put the bag in her shoulder. "I play tennis, too. I am Dan Daichi, by the way" Dan said with a bow, the girl look smirked and bet down to the level of Dan.

The girl said throwing the cigarette to the floor. She stumped in it, until it was off. "Yoon Aiin" She stood up and arranged her leather coat. "See ya around kid"

Dan stood motionless he had come face to face, with the most fearful person in the world of tennis of high school, after Kirihara Akaya. Yoon Aiin.

"Why so in daze, Dan?" Sengoku asked Dan as he sat beside him, he took a towel and cleaned his face.

"I met Yoon Aiin, desu" Dan said to Sengoku, still not believing it happened. But the boy that was picking on him yesterday, scurried off when he saw him confirmed his suspicions.

"Yoon Aiin, good" Sengoku said, but quickly stopped when the name make connections with his neurons. "Wait, what?" Sengoku said almost as white as a sheet.

"Sengoku, where the hell are you going?" The coach yelled as soon as Sengoku took out running out of the courts.

"What did you tell him?" Akutsu asked Dani, as they walked out of the courts to the street courts.

"That I met, the legend, Yoon Aiin, desu" Akutsu stopped his steps and looked down to Dan.

"She told me it was her, desu"

Sengoku stood in front the most prestigious high school of the country.

Hyotei High.

"The news spread so fast" Sengoku turned around to see a girl with green hair, surrounded by three other beautiful girls. "Yoon Aiin, ah that girl really changed. I didn't recognize her at first."

"Where is she?" Sengoku asked the girl.

"Ah come on Kiyo-chan, you still don't know the woman you love?" The girl said with a smirk, the other girls laughed. "Silence. " The girls quickly shut up and the girl smiled.

"Tzusune, please don't make me waste my time" Sengoku said to Tzusune, who only gave out a heartily laugh.

"She is right behind you" Tzusune said. Sengoku could feel his heart go faster, slowly he turned around.

There she was. The girl he hadn't forgotten, even after all those years of not seeing her. "Ai"

Aiin Yoon was tall; her black hair flowed behind her as she walked down the stairs.

Aiin felt someone watching her; she looked up and saw Tzusune and her gang up of plastic friends. And a guy with orange hair, wait…. "Shit"

"Something wrong, Ai-san?" Yuushi asked her.

"No…" Aiin cleared her throat and continue walking down the stairs, "By the way, I need to change that smile off your face" she said in a cold tone as she was a bottom of the stairs.

"Why? Is it because your legs look so damn good in that skirt. I don't think you can change that, dear Aiin" Yuushi said to her close to her ear. Aiin clenched her fists she was about to hit Yuushi, but Sengoku had beat her to it.

Aiin looked down at Yuushi, who was unconscious. Then at Sengoku who was rubbing his redden knuckle. "Hm…" Aiin said bending down to look at Yuushi. "Oshitari-san" she said mockingly before she stood up and wipe the dirt from her skirt. "That was really unnecessary, I could do…" Aiin stopped feeling a rough hand against her wrist.

Tzusune wanted to laugh at Aiin`s red face, as Sengoku tugged her hand and walk of the school. "Who was he?" Akemi, one of her friends asked.

"He… someone you can never have. Now, help me with Oshitari" Tzusune said bending down to look at Yuushi blackened eye.

"Let go" Aiin said finally tugging her wrist free. "What do you think are you doing? Taking me like that. Che…" She said as she massage her redden wrist. "And looked, my wrist is hurt. You could just ask nicely to talk, geez" She looked up when she didn't receive any response from Sengoku.

"Why did you go?" Sengoku said as he clenched his fists. "Why did you leave? After I told you I love you with all my heart"

Aiin looked down the floor, now she was lost for words, how can she possibly tell him, that she was afraid, that`s why she had run away to Japan and hide. "You well knew, carrot top, that my stay here was temporary." Aiin said, it was half-truth, her father had said their stay was temporal, but she could stay after all. "Besides… we were young and foolish, maybe you found someone better than me"

Sengoku let out a laugh and looked at Aiin. Yes, she had change physically but it was still the Aiin he had met years ago in the Nationals. "You think someone can change their heart?"

Aiin started to back up as Sengoku started to get closer to her. She gasped when her back hit the back of a tree. And Sengoku put his hands over her shoulders trapping her against the bark. "There is something called personal space, if you know what I mean" Aiin said as she tried to keep her cool, a warm feeling was coming from her stomach.

"You`re more beautiful than I thought you`ll be" Sengoku said as he passed the back of his hand against Aiin`s neck. "So beautiful, my love" Aiin quickly panicked her breath started to quicken and her pulse started to rise. "Why are you so nervous Ai, is just me the carrot top" Sengoku smiled as he back up and see a very flustered Aiin.

"Che… I have better things to do" Aiin said as she blushed but quickly disappeared, she turned around, but it was quickly caught by Sengoku. "Let go"

"I have let go so many times, I will never let go, because I love you Ai-chan. Since the first day, you hit me with that ball; I still have the ball by the way. The way you use only three words when you talk to me. How you call me carrot top. The way you hiss at me. I love everything about you. Nobody can be like you" Aiin wanted to run and hide behind something; she didn't know what to said or do.

"Aiin, I am yours, after all these years. I still love you" Sengoku sighted. "I am pathetic, aren't I?"

"Yes" Aiin said coolly. "But you're my baka carrot top" she added turning around to see Sengoku. "By the way, I always hated orange, how loud you are how tall you are, how strong you are, and how annoying you are. In other words I hate everything about you"

Sengoku was gaping like a fish. "Hey, but I like you like that" Aiin said with a smirk and pulled Sengoku by the collar and crashed her lips against his lips. "And you always zone out, you need a wakeup call or something like that, yah"

Sengoku stood there frozen until, Aiin went passed him. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go. Yuushi was my chemistry partner. We were supposed to do an experiment. Bye" Aiin said coolly started to walk out of the park. "Oh I forgot. I love you too."


End file.
